


Christmas Warmth

by anagum



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anagum/pseuds/anagum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And although time was something they lacked lately, Touya had done his best to decorate the apartment with some old Christmas decorations he had taken from home, garlands lined up against the kitchen frame, endless popcorn chains which Yukito had prepared in a few hours, and two red-and-white stockings that hung close on the center of the living room, bearing the names as closely as a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Warmth

Ever since that sunny spring morning when they had met at school, Touya and Yukito had shared virtually everything about each other. It wasn’t like Yukito Tsukishiro was full of secrets (partially because he had a hard time remembering life outside of Tomoeda and, really, anything else) but he certainly carried many characteristics that Touya found peculiar for a young man his age. He was an excellent archer and a natural cook, he sported a full set of grey hair and an exquisitely kind smile, and his mannerisms resembled those of children at times. He was a friend to get easily attached to, and Touya Kinomoto, who had never been a man of many words, soon enough realized that their friendship didn’t rely on them. Even the littlest details, like a walk down the park, a trip to the grocery store, or even helping Touya at home with chores became an intimate activity. Yukito watched him attentively and learned from him; learned what it was like to care for little sisters, to have a family to come home to. Touya had learned from him as well, but his time with him had taught him deep and lovely things, half of which had caught him by surprise and he would never come close to admitting to.

Touya knew Yukito’s birthday was on December 25, Christmas. And he knew very well how much he enjoyed spending it in the company of the Kinomoto family, close to the ones he loved and cared for.

This year, however, brought many surprises. A long held magical secret released, a little girl who had grown much too fast for her own good, and true love flourished. And it was during this particular Christmas that Touya had invited Yukito to spend the holiday, and his birthday, on their own. Touya had enough money to rent a small apartment while he attended college on a little town outside of Tokyo, and Yukito, for all practical purposes, had been involved in more than half of the moving. He rented his own place too, a few floors apart, but it was seldom used. Yukito and Touya shared everything about each other and soon they found the joys of sharing their own bed and the nights that came with them. He would study for midterms while Yukito cooked dinner, Yukito bought the groceries while Touya cleaned every corner diligently. They had grown accustomed to their mutual warmth, their closeness, embracing under the sheets and thinking of the years to come.

And although time was something they lacked lately, Touya had done his best to decorate the apartment with some old Christmas decorations he had taken from home, garlands lined up against the kitchen frame, endless popcorn chains which Yukito had prepared in a few hours, and two red-and-white stockings that hung close on the center of the living room, bearing the names as closely as a promise.

“I think it’s rather cute if you look at it from this angle,” Yukito said and smiled apologetically at the little tree that stood on the corner, looking painfully dull and inadequate in that empty room.

“Yeah, well, paying for tuition wasn’t exactly a big money saver,” Toya ran his hand through his hair and sighed. “Some Christmas, huh?”

“You know, we could always watch movies instead,” Yuki suggested.

“Movies?”

“I think we might have enough to start a yearly tradition here,” Yukito said playfully, as he peeked down a cardboard box they had yet to unpack. “’It’s a Wonderful Life’ has always been one of my personal favorites.”

“I think we have a plan,” Touya admitted, as he sat next to him and managed to steal a kiss while Yukito wasn’t looking.

It wasn’t particularly flashy or eventful, but they had each other. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
